My Two Loves
by CreekFreak42
Summary: Joey has developed cancer keeping it from everybody she knew except her sister. But Bessie had told Pacey and Dawson. So what happens when the men she loved come back to say goodbye.


Author: Stephanie Foster

Title: My Two Loves

Author Notes: I am a d/jer and a p/jer. So I decided to do a fic for the men she both loved. Its real sad fic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Dawson's Creek.

Summary: Joey has developed cancer keeping it from everybody she knew except her sister. But Bessie had told Pacey and Dawson. So what happens when the boys she loved come back to say goodbye.

Setting: About Ten Years after the series finale.

My Two Loves

Sometimes life as an easy way of coming up too fast. Now matter how old you get, you still feel that you're vulnerable to anything. Its true for the two men in Joey Potters life. She is only thirty-five years old, but had just found out last year she had Chronic Leukemia. The doctors said that surgery was optional but saying it would prolong her life for only a few months. She kept it from everyone except Bessie. She had moved into the B&B with her sister a few months ago. Joey would usually spend her days reading books and watching television keeping her disease to her self and her sister.

The days were going by slower and slower for Joey. The pain of the cancer was getting to be too much. Bessie would plead and beg for her to go see a doctor but she would refuse saying its too late for me. One night Bessie couldn't take the crying coming from Joey's bedroom. So she made a few phone calls.

Dawson Leery was going over the script for his upcoming movie. It was about a man who forgot his morals as a hit man and regained them falling in love with a woman he is suppose to kill. His life hasn't changed much since his mom remarried. He still spent a lot of time on work and still hasn't found a woman he was in love with as much as he was in love with Joey. But really at this point of his life, he didn't care because he knew deep down Joey was the woman for him. He kept in touch with all his friends as he hadn't done the previous five years. Still called Jack and Pacey as often as he could and he spoke to Joey more. But lately Joey hasn't been available which spooked Dawson but never though twice of it.

Dawson was now working late again at the office. It has been hellish Tuesday for him and was getting ready to go home to hit the sack. Till he heard his cell phone ringing, but wasn't going to answer it. Then the second ring hit thinking maybe he should. Then the third ring hit causing him just to pick it up and answer it.

"Hello." Dawson said into the phone.

Then after listening to the phone he quickly dropped it and ran out of his office.

Pacey Witter had his daughter who was almost a year old Natalie in his arms trying to get her to sleep. The mother of Natalie had left Pacey three months after the baby was born. She said she wasn't ready for a commitment and left him with his daughter. After him and Joey got back together after Dawson's mom remarried, things were great to say the least. They would travel from New York to Capeside to see each other as often as they could. Both of them were very happy together. Then the word "marriage" came up one night. After that nothing was ever the same between Pacey and Joey. Sometimes they would fight to morning ends and make up just as quickly. But it just got intense for the both of them and ended the relationship mutually. They still loved each other but didn't need each other as much. Then Pacey met Samantha a few years later and had Natalie. Natalie was Pacey's life. He still thought back when to his true love when they sailed the ocean together.

"Come on Natalie, Go to sleep for daddy." He whispered to his daughter's ear carrying her around.

The telephone rang.

"Of course. Something else keeping you awake uhh pretty girl."

He went to the phone and held it between his ear and shoulder.

"Hello." "Oh hey Bess."

Then after hearing something, he said. "I will be there soon."

To Be continued

I am right now looking for a beta reader to help me out. So if you would like to help me out. My AOL Screen name is CreekerTM6615 or my email address is . Thanks a lot.


End file.
